How Much You Mean To Me
by CardcaptorWolf
Summary: Soren and Ike both evidently have feelings for each other. But can they admit it to each other, and more importantly, their comrades? IkexSoren
1. Prologue

A/N: since I don't have Word on my computer, I have to use Notepad to upload stories. Since Notepad sucks and doesn't copy in tabs, paragraphs are seperated by blank lines. Also, this story is very yaoi and is based entirely on the IkexSoren pairing. If you don't like yaoi or IkexSoren, don't read, and don't flame. Now, on to that bit of awsomeness which is my story.

Ike swung to the side as the sharp tip of an arrow flew by him. He glanced up to see a flash of lightning strike down on one of the mages' new victims. His thoughts briefly drifted to the raven haired mage when he was torn away by a harsh scream of pain. He glanced around quickly and panicked as he realized the sound was coming from the same direction as the bolt of lightning had.

He sprinted full out, his heart pounding wildly, towards the shout, repeating over and over in his head, "Please don't let it be him…Please don't let it be him…" He blindly shoved teammates and enemies aside until he reached the motionless figure, crumpled on the ground. "NO!" he shouted as he turned Soren's body over and laid his head on the mage's chest. His heart was beating weakly and his breath was shallow but he was still alive.

Ike pulled Soren's limp body up and wrung one of his arms around his shoulder as he put his own arms around Soren. He began to pull the mage through the mass of fighting going on around them and heard a faint groan come from Soren. "Soren!"

He turned toward Soren to see his eyes open slowly. "I-Ike?"

"It's alright Soren. I'm going to get you to Rhys. He'll heal you-"

"Rhys…" Soren tried to stand on his own but crumpled back into Ike's arms. "Rhys…Other side of…field."

"Then we'll get you to Mist. She can heal you enough until we can get you to Rhys-"

"No." Soren leaned against Ike's embrace and fell to the ground sending dust everywhere. He shouted in pain and Ike immediately fell beside him.

"Soren, come on. We can get you healed. Come on." Ike barely noticed the tears streaming from his eyes, blurring his vision.

"I-I'll be fine. I saw Rolf go down a little while ago…H-Help him…"

"Someone else will get him." Ike pulled Soren back to his feet as Soren stared at him in shock.

"W-What's going on Ike? A few weeks ago you….would have taken on the Daein King alone…to save that child. Now you're just…just letting someone else look out for him?"

Ike stared at the ground and pulled Soren forward, trying to get out of the main fighting and to where Mist was waiting for any injured teammates. "He'll be fine," was all Ike could give as an explanation.

"Ike just…just listen to me-"

"No you listen to me Soren!" His voice had grown stern with worry and panic. "We need you!"

"Oh and we don't need Rolf?! Imagine w-what would happen to your s-sister-"

"I need you!" Soren dropped off immediately and stared at the crying commander. He nodded after a few moments and began to lean forward in an effort to help Ike move him.


	2. Chapter 1 Revealed

"The wound is deep. It'll take longer to heal than a wound normally would. But don't worry. The longest he'll have to stay in bed is three days."

Ike nodded to Rhys as Boyd walked by with Rolf trailing behind. "Rolf!"

The young green haired boy spun around to face his commander. "What?"

"Soren said he saw you fall down in the battle. Are you ok?" Ike saw the boy's cheeks turn a pale pink as he looked to the ground.

"I kinda tripped during the battle. I-I'm ok though…"

Ike smiled and turned back around to face Rhys. "So can I see him?" Rhys nodded and Ike walked though the door leading to Soren's room.

"Oh. Hey Ike."

Ike smiled as he saw Soren sit up. There were bandages wrapped around Soren's entire chest and stomach and Ike was startled for a minute as he saw Soren's arms were bare. He had never seen Soren without his regular black robes before. They were naked and revealed. "How are you feeling?"

Soren nodded. "The pain has gone but I still don't feel normal." He pulled the blanket up around his shoulders. "I miss my robes."

Ike chuckled briefly before sitting down on Soren's bed. "Rhys says you'll be in bed for a couple of days."

Soren nodded again. "I'm sorry to be an inconvenience to you…"

"No. Of course it'll be hard without out my tactician and best mage, but no, it's no inconvenience." Ike sighed. "Now, about what I said on the field…"

"Don't worry. I know you're just here to clarify you only meant you needed me as a tactician."

Ike looked up, startled. "No! Quite the opposite really." Soren tilted his head in confusion. "I want you to know, that you mean much more to me than just my tactician. You're a good friend Soren. You mean a lot to me."

Soren's cheeks reddened and he inched closer to the blue haired boy. "…Exactly, how much?"

Ike looked into the deep red eyes of the mage. "What do you mean?"

Soren cleared his throat and visibly inched even closer to Ike. "Exactly how much do I mean to you?"

Ike, finally catching on, looked to the floor. "O-Oh…" He slowly looked back up to see Soren's face mere inches from his own. Gathering up his courage, he breathed, "This much." Ike closed the space between them and their lips met softly. Soren kissed back and they pulled away slowly. Ike was now smiling and as he opened his eyes he saw one of Soren's own rare smiles plastered across his face. Ike moved up against Soren and Soren laid his head on Ike's shoulder. Ike slithered his arm around Soren gently and sighed happily.

Just then, there was a knock on the door and Ike groaned as he stood. He opened the door to reveal Titania standing holding the records book. "Hello Ike. Hope I'm not interrupting anything." Ike and Soren took a quick glance at one another before darting back to the floor. "Anyway, since Soren couldn't finish the notes for the battle, I got them for you Ike." She handed him the book and Ike scanned over the page absentmindedly.

He handed the book back to her. "Good. Now, could you fetch Kieran for me? I wish to speak with him."

She nodded. "Where shall I send him?"

"My room's fine."

"Very well." She turned around and walked out the door.

Ike turned back to Soren who was staring confusedly at him. "What do you need to see Kieran for?"

Ike smiled. "One, I need a temporary tactician, and two, to get Titania out."

Soren smiled as well and Ike sat back down next to him. They resumed their previous position with Soren's head on Ike's shoulder but soon pulled away.

"She ruined it didn't she?" sighed Ike.

Soren nodded. "Precisely."

Ike stood. "Well, better go see Kieran then." He turned to leave but Soren stopped him.

"Ike wait!" Ike turned. "Do you think…Could I…Well…Do you think I could…"

Ike stooped down next to him. "What?"

Soren shook his head and quickly kissed Ike's lips. Ike smiled and placed his hand's around his neck, deepening the kiss before they pulled away. Ike smiled as Soren blushed. "I, uh…Thanks…"

Ike grinned as he exited the room. The grinning commander got many odd stares that day. 


	3. Chapter 2 Real

"Hey Ike…" It had only been two days since Soren had been injured but to the two boys, it had seemed a lifetime. 

"H-Hey Soren…" Ike couldn't understand why he was so nervous all of a sudden. He had been looking for the opportunity to visit Soren for days. "Um…Rhys says you can get out of bed and get the bandages removed tomorrow."

Soren nodded. "Yah, he told me…"

Ike walked slowly over to Soren's bed and sat down. "…A-About the other day…"

Soren stared pointedly at the floor. "Yah about that…" They sat on the bed, forcing themselves not to make eye contact. Ike opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. Soren cleared his throat and felt himself grow hot in a blush.

"I…I think what we're both wanting to know is…" He lifted Soren's head gently so they were staring into each other's eyes. "Was it real?"

Soren immediately dropped his gaze. "I…I don't know…"

Ike cautiously wrapped an arm around Soren and he blushed hotter. "I…I, uh…"

Ike quickly pulled his hand back. "Oh! I'm sorry…I just thought that…"

Soren looked up to see Ike staring sadly at his knees, muttering under his breath. Soren moved next to Ike and slowly snuggled into his side. "I-It's ok…I…think I feel the same way…"

Ike looked at the raven haired boy beside him, surprised. He once again wrapped an arm around him and Soren smiled. "So…So we feel the same…The same way I mean…" Soren nodded. "What does that mean?"

Soren sat up. "What does what mean?"

Ike turned to face him and said, "Well, uh…Normally…When two people…Feel that way…A-About each other…They, um…Become a couple o-or something…" Ike felt like burying himself deep, deep underground.

"Oh…" He shifted uncomfortably. "Ma-Maybe we should think about this for a while first…You know…Get things straight…" Ike jerked suddenly and Soren immediately noticed his mistake. "Get things sorted out I mean." _Straight._ How could he have made such a stupid mistake?

"Yah…I-I think that'd be best." He stood again and walked towards the door before turning around. He then knelt on the floor next to Soren. "…But…Do you think we could try it again?"

Soren blushed again. "I-I don't know. We could regret it after we figure things out…"

Ike placed his hand gently on Soren's. "Come on. It could help us figure things out sooner if we try. Just as a test?"

Soren looked into Ike's pleading eyes and nodded. "I guess we could." They moved closer to each other slowly. They hesitated right before, the warm breath of the other blowing across their face. Then their lips met in a tender kiss. What had only been seconds seemed like years as they held it hopefully.

As they pulled apart, Ike slowly slid up beside him. "W-Well?"

Soren was still a bit startled by how wonderful it had felt. "I-I still think we should think on it. We don't want to get into something we aren't sure about."

Ike nodded. "You're right…But…" He turned to him and made eye contact with the confused mage. "C-Could I…Stay here…For a little while?"

Soren was now fighting a battle with logic, knowing it would be best to be apart and just think, but wanting to stay together. "I…I want you to stay but…" He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. "I-It would be better to stay apart…"

Ike slowly wrapped his arms around Soren's neck. "Just a little longer…" He buried his face deep in the black ocean of his hair and smiled. Even Soren couldn't help but lean his head tenderly on Ike.

They lost track of how long they stayed that way, but soon, Soren slowly pushed Ike away. "You should go now."

Ike nodded. "Yah…" He stared at the bed for a moment before pecking Soren gently on the cheek and darting out the door. Soren touched the spot and felt his cheeks were hot and red. He laid back and curled up under the blanket to think.

A/N: Yes I am aware that they have barely gone two paragraphs without stuttering, but I'm getting to it! And just incase any of my readers are stupid, (no offense, just don't want anyone confused) what was wrong with Soren saying "straight". If they actually gave in to their feelings and become an item, they wouldn't be "straight" now would they? Just made things a bit uncomfortable. I like my boys to squirm. Straight! Straight! Straight! Ike and Soren jump everytime But don't worry. They'll end up happy...Eventually.


	4. Chapter 3 Rejoyce

A/N: alright, I just want to leave a few notes here. This chapter is VERY long. Probably the longest I'm going to write. If you look at the page count for the story, it's oer 3000. This chapter, is a third of that page count and there are 4 chapters so far, counting the prologue. I had a lot of fun writing it and just couldn't stop! Anyway, incase you hadn't noticed, I've been making a point to make the names of all my chapters start with "R". no I don't know WHY I choose "R", I just did. Also I would like to thank my 2 reviews so far!! So everyone (that means you two since I don't think anyone else reads this story) give Chibi Tenshi-Chan and FlamingDoritos a round of applause! Anyway, here's chapter 3!

The next morning, Ike arrived at Soren's room just before noon. He had wanted to come sooner but he had over slept because he had been thinking well into the night. He slowly opened the door and walked in to see Soren sitting on his bed with Rhys removing the bandages from around him. Soren's chest was clearly visible and Ike blushed and looked away, just as Soren spotted him.

"G-Good morning, Ike." Ike looked up as Rhys glanced over his shoulder.

"Oh. Good day to you, commander. I'm almost done here." He unwrapped the last of the bandages from Soren and examined the scar carefully. "Seems to be healing fine. I'll fix up something to help that scar heal as well." He turned and headed for the door. "I'll be in my room if you need anything."

The door shut lightly behind him and both boys stared at the floor again blushing. Soren slowly draped the blanket around him moved over to make a place for Ike to sit. Ike took a deep breath and sat down beside him. "So…" He turned and saw Soren's eyes quickly move to the floor again. "Have you decided?"

Soren wrung his hands together nervously. "C-Could you go first?"

Ike smiled slightly and nodded. "I…I think we should go through with it." Soren looked up at him confused. "I mean…I think we should actually start something…Like a relationship…If, that's what you want to do that is…"

Soren took a deep breath. "I-I think we should too. I…" He looked at Ike briefly before turning back to the floor. "I think I really do have feelings for you, Ike, and…I think I should do something about them." Soren turned back to Ike and was immediately caught by the lips in a smiling kiss. Ike pulled Soren closer and stroked his hair. When they finally pulled away, they were both longing for more.

Ike looked at Soren for a moment before throwing them into passionate kiss. Soren wrapped his arms delicately around Ike's neck and noticed his hand were sweating badly but didn't care as he was too caught up in the breath on his face and the lips on his own. When they pulled apart, they were both too out of breath to speak for a while.

After Ike had caught his breath, he said, "I've been wanting to do that for a while now."

Soren sighed. "I haven't but it still felt good."

Ike looked at him puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Soren wiped his hands off on the sheet of his bed. "I didn't really notice I had any feelings for you until the other day."

Ike looked down at his feet, thinking Soren was only looking for a bit of love and didn't really like him. "Oh…"

Soren smiled and nuzzled against the blue haired boy's neck. "Then it was really smart of you to bring them out in the open like that, otherwise, I might have never known, and you would be upset." He kissed him lightly on the lips. "And now that I know I feel this way, I couldn't stand to see you upset."

Ike smiled and hugged Soren gently. As he released him, he realized that Soren was still naked from the waist up and blushed. Soren realized it too and quickly picked up the fallen blanket and wrapped himself in it. "S-Sorry…"

Ike grinned. "It's ok." He stroked Soren's chest lightly. "You actually look pretty good there, magic man." Soren blushed bright red and pulled the blanket tighter around himself as Ike laughed. He pulled him into a tight embrace and sighed. "So, what are we going to tell the others?" Soren jumped and Ike quickly released him.

"The others?"

Ike nodded. "Yeah. We're going to have to tell them sometime. Even if we're commander and tactician, we can't keep meeting to…" Ike glanced around nervously. "Y-You know…"

Soren nodded. "Your right. I don't think I'd be able to-…Never mind. Forget that."

Ike looked at him curiously. "What?"

Soren shook his head furiously. "No! Just forget it. It's nothing."

Ike leaned in close to him and breathed gently on his face. "Come on. Tell me."

Soren's mouth opened slightly and his eyes closed as he tried to ignore the nagging longing inside of him. He lost the fight and fell forward for the kiss but Ike held his finger to Soren's lips. "Nope. Not until you tell me what you were going to say."

Soren stared longingly at the blue haired commander and sighed. "Fine." He turned and stared at the floor. "Idon'tthinkIcouldgothatlongwithoutkissingyou," he blurted quickly.

Ike raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Soren sighed again. "I don't think I could go that long without kissing you." He looked up to see Ike's mouth open slightly in shock.

Ike grinned mischievously. "Oh, so the calm and collected tactician is filled with longing for his commander!"

"Shut up!" he hissed at the swordsman. He sighed again. "It's just…" He laid his head on Ike's shoulder. "I've never felt this way about anyone before and…I like it. I really like it. I mean…" He turned to face him. "That kiss. That kiss was, wonderful."

Ike smiled and pulled him into another kiss. This one wasn't as long as the one before but still had the same effect and both boys were breathless. "You," Ike gasped, "are one heck of a kisser yourself Soren." Soren smiled and gasped for breath.

Just then, there was knocking at the door. Both boys shared a panicked glance before Ike called, "Come in."

The door opened and Lethe walked in. "Ike, I'm here to report on supplies." She eyed the two gasping boys warily. "Why are you two so out of breath?"

Ike looked to Soren before uttering, "Well, umm…We were just-"

"We were just practicing to make sure I could fight again. Ike didn't go easy on me either. He's quite skilled." Soren turned to Ike and saw him mouth a "thanks" before turning back to Lethe.

"Ok…Anyway, we're low on bread and Mordecai and I would appreciate if you could get us some fresher meat."

Ike sighed. "Sorry."

Lethe's tail flicked. "You know, you've really been falling behind on your commander duties ever since that last battle."

Ike forced himself not to look at Soren. Lethe may be headstrong and rude, but she was smart and he wouldn't be surprised if she figured it out just by her own observations. "I'm sorry. Just trying to discuss things with Soren. Daein's movements have become more dangerous and we need to be ready for another attack."

Lethe flicked her ears in acknowledgement. "Alright. Should I send someone out for supplies?"

Ike nodded. "Send Mist and Oscar. They're the main cooks."

Lethe turned and left with a flick of the tail in goodbye. Soren turned to Ike and smiled. "Nice cover up there."

Ike grinned. "You too." He then raised his eyebrows mischievously. "Lethe has given me an idea…"

Soren groaned and rolled his eyes but smiled. "What is it…"

Without warning, Ike jumped on top of Soren, pinning him down on the bed. "Time for me to get some fresh meat," he purred into Soren's ear. He thrust his lips against Soren's and nibbled tenderly at his lips. Soren wrapped his hands around Ike's neck and kissed him back.

When they broke for a breath, Soren gasped, "You know…We really…Shouldn't be doing this…"

Ike grinned. "I know…" He then flew back into the kiss again.

After a few moments of exploring each other's mouths, they both lay beside each other smiling and gasping for breath. Ike smiled and turned to face Soren. "I…_love_ you," he gasped.

Soren smiled. "Ike, we both know you don't mean that."

Ike laughed. "So?" Both boys began laughing weakly, still out of breath.

Soren sighed. "How is this going to work, Ike?"

Ike sat up slowly. "How's what going to work?"

"You know…Us…We can't just keep meeting in my room. Sometimes we'll be traveling, sometimes we'll have to make camp and have to share tents…" Ike was grinning at him with a hungry stare. "Oh Ike, don't look at me like that. You know that'd be suspicious."

Ike nodded. "Yeah usually you're the first to request your own tent…Besides Volke anyway."

Soren sighed. "If only we could tell someone. A third opinion would be nice in situations like these." Ike had laid back down beside Soren and was now stroking his chest lightly. "An opinion that's not clouded by these…emotions…"

Ike pecked him on the lips. "You think too much." Soren sighed and Ike rolled on top of him to face him. "I mean, look. Things are going fine right now, aren't they? Lethe and Titania both suspect nothing." He twirled a piece of Soren's hair. "Besides, you're smart enough to get us out of any trouble we run into."

Soren sighed and sat up, pushing Ike lightly to the side. "This is what I was talking about when I said, "clouded by emotions."'

Ike laughed again. "But my opinion still counts right?"

Soren smiled and kissed his lips. "Of course it does Ike. You are the commander after all."

The two boys laughed as Ike stood up. "Alright, I guess I should be going now. You think you can travel tomorrow?"

Soren nodded. "Only with you, babe."

Ike laughed. "Ok then. I'll tell everyone we leave tomorrow."

"Bye." They kissed each other briefly before Ike left, pondering on who they should tell first.


End file.
